


Esperanza

by ladyofhimring



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofhimring/pseuds/ladyofhimring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si, Bilbo Bolsón era más digno de usar esa armadura que muchos. Lo era y de paso, sin quererlo, les había dado una lección de humildad a todos ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperanza

Disclaimer: Todo relacionado con ESdlA, le pertenece a Tolkien. No gano nada ni me pertenecen.

* * *

 

Thranduil miró al hobbit con asombro. Esto era una sorpresa. ¿Cuántos otros podrían renunciar a tal joya sin problema alguno?

Solo entonces le habló, los halagos no se le daban fácilmente, pero ¿cómo negarlos a quien bien los merecía? Si Thranduil era honesto consigo mismo, no habría sido fácil para él renunciar a tal joya de la manera tan fácil que aquel hobbit lo hacía. Y sabía muy bien que Thorin Escudo de Roble no iba a tomárselo bien.

Una vez el hobbit se hubo marchado, Thranduil se mantuvo en silencio. No le había mentido al hobbit, pues recordaba muy bien su primer hogar. Doriath. Aquel hogar donde alguna vez fue joven y se sintió invencible bajo la protección que las cavernas y su reina, Melian, les ofrecían. Pero Doriath había sido destruido.

La maldición que pesaba sobre la joya que Thingol había pedido a cambio de la mano de Lúthien se hizo presente; los enanos habían masacrado a Thingol, con falsos argumentos negándose a darle la joya que les había pedido.

Y la amistad entre los elfos de Doriath y los enanos llegó a su fin con la guerra. Había perdido a amigos en ella, y luego perdería aún más cuando los Hijos de Fëanor atacaran Doriath. Su padre no había querido dejar a Dior y a su familia aún.

No había necesitado que le dijeran quien era quien; los Hijos de Fëanor tenían un aire de autoridad innata que no necesitaba de una corona o estándar para que se les identificarse. Maedhros era imposible de confundir, había sido casi tan alto como Thingol y los cabellos rojizos de este indicaba quien era. Los demás tenían un aire arrogante, digno de príncipes, aunque ya no tuviesen corona, se distinguían muy bien por sobre los demás.

Solo cuando la guerra terminó y solo la joven Elwing sobrevivió, fue cuando su padre decidió partir. Él y otros tantos lo habían seguido, construyendo un nuevo hogar desde cero. Hogar del cual partieron después para alejarse aún más de las guerras y los problemas.

Solo durante la Última Alianza que entraron en batalla, y al final, había sido en vano. Había regresado con una corona sobre su cabeza y un tercio de su ejército, pero en su corazón se llenaba de congoja cuando miraba hacia el sur, Sauron volvería, estaba seguro de ello.

Y ahora aquí estaban, tratando de negociar con un obstinado Rey Enano. No negaría que había deseado algo del tesoro, pero al recibir las peticiones de Bardo, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban, ordenando que enviaran lo que fuese posible en los barriles, ya que llegarían más rápido gracias a las corrientes del río.

Las joyas tenían una manera de volver a cualquiera insensato, de mover ambiciones en los corazones. Tres joyas habían traído maldiciones y sangre. Pero aquí se encontraba un pequeño ser, un hobbit, que parecía inmune a ellas, al deseo y ambición que traían.

Si, Bilbo Bolsón era más digno de usar esa armadura que muchos. Lo era y de paso, sin quererlo, les había dado una lección de humildad a todos ellos. Thranduil sonrió, una pena que Bilbo no se hubiese quedado, no había mentido cuando dijo que sería recibido con honores, pues los merecía; se los había ganado. Solo deseaba que Thorin Escudo de Roble no lo dañase por lo que había hecho, el reclamo sería justo, pero dudaba que Thorin lo viese de esa forma.

Una pena en verdad que se hubiese marchado. Tal vez, aún había algo de esperanza que todo esto no acabase en guerra; estaba preparado, por supuesto, pero podía esperar por un mejor resultado ahora. Y todo gracias a Bilbo Bolsón.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
